My Angel
by Death Girl's
Summary: solangelo! Where Will is an angel, who is sent to help Nico through his last weeks. his main job is to make sure that Nico is happy and painfree. hope you guys like it... :D READ AND REVIEW...:D Disclaimer : I dont own Percy Jackson or their other characters.
1. Chapter 1

My Angel

Nico sighs as he lies down for yet another CT scan. At first he used to be terrified of them, but he learnt to get over his fear for closed spaces. He closes his eyes and drifts back to the good old days, when he and Bianca used to sit at the coffee shop near their house and comment on the people going by. Now those were the happy days, sitting back, watching funny shows on the T.V, and just watching life go by. Then the bad things had started to happen, as if god didn't like him or his family to stay happy anymore. His mom and sister died in a car crash on their way home from a trip to the super market. After that his dad kinda became sad and depressed and rarely came out of his room. After a few years, Nico moved out. Though his dad had tried many a times to mend their relationship to how it was earlier, Nico still used formals with his father, and spoke only when he needed to. The death of his mom and sister had changed his character from a little bubbly kid to a serious boy who had to grow up too soon.

And then one he had started coughing up blood and that had scared the hades out of him, because he had not been in any kind of accidents before the incident took place. He had gone to the hospital, and found out that he was suffering from last stage lung cancer. He had at the most a couple of months to live. He had took the news calmly, but as soon as he reached his house he had shut himself in his room and cried till his eyes burned. He had told his dad later over the phone and his father had rushed him to the best hospital he could find and had stayed with him for as long as his work allowed. He still visited Nico a couple of times a day. Nico's only thought that kept him happy was that he was going to meet his sister soon. Well that was until he met Will.

Will Solace was happy. That was until he was handed the case of Nico Di Angelo. That guy had suffered so much that just reading his file brought tears to his eyes. The thing is an angel is always there to collect your soul when you are about to die, so that your soul can actually rest in peace for a moment irrespective of what deeds you have done in your life. Though the angels make an exception with those people who are suffering with terminal illness like cancer. The angels are sent out a month before the person dies, mostly to ease their pain and help them through their sufferings and so that they can pass on peacefully. Now Will Solace has always bought people who die sudden deaths and helped them pass on. But this was the very first time he was handed a case where he had to go to the patient's house a month before he actually died, and help him in his pain.

"I believe in you son. I know that you will handle this job very well." Apollo, the chief angel said to Will as he was about to depart to Earth to meet Nico. The confidence in his father's voice gave Will a bout of courage as he flapped his golden white wings to take off and said "I will make you proud dad."

Will scanned the area where Nico could possibly be, and found that he was on his way to home from the hospital. Gods did the guy look sick. He flapped his wings one last time as he descended behind him and made the wings disappear. He had also changed his clothes from the angelic ones to the one that teenagers wore these days. He called out to Nico as he was about to turn the corner… "Hey there wait up…" he shouted before he caught up to Nico.

Nico shielded his eyes from the sun as he got a good look at the boy who had just joined him. He was cute, he would give him that. "Ummm… do I know you?" he asked as the boy slung his backpack over his shoulders.

"Umm… he he… oh gods… this is embarrassing I have next to no idea how to do this…" Will said scratching his neck.

"No idea about what?' Nico asked completely confused about what was going on.

"Ughh did I say that out loud?"

"Yup you did." Nico replies.

"Ok this might sound a bit, funny and you might think that I'm crazy, but I'm not… and I'm ranting… ok...deep breath Will… Alright, let's do this again" Will says all that in a breath. He holds his hands out to Nico.

"I am Will Solace, an angel sent from the heavens to help you during your final struggle with this disease. I will be your personal genie, and it will be my job to keep you happy during your last days. Pleased to meet you Nico Di Angelo."

"You are right. You are crazy." Nico replies. Sure he is cute, but Nico had not met a more delusional person ever in his life.

"Hey, I'm not kidding, I am being honest here…"

"Sure you are." Nico replies. He is suddenly aware of people all but staring at him as he walked the way home. What couldn't he be like walking with a cute boy on his way home? Ok he has got to stop calling Will cute. " Why are people staring at us?" he asks as he takes the turn to his house.

"Because they can't see me. Only you can." Will replies.

Nico stares at him. This kid sure has a mental problem.

"Look, I am not crazy or anything. I am telling you the truth. If you don't believe me, see for yourself." Will states as he lets his wings unfold. Nico backs up a few steps as he continues staring at Will. Gods he must be hallucinating or dreaming.

"If you still don't believe me, I could tell you all about your life and, wait I do have a message from your sister Bianca. She met me before…" Will is cut off as Nico starts running towards him and punches him in his face, but Will looks more shocked than hurt.

"Don't you dare make fun of my sister. Who do you think you are, coming here, and making fun of her, and how could you know anything about my life?" Nico all but yells at Will who is still shocked and more of Nico's neighbours come out to see what the commotion is all about.

"Ok, number 1. I was not making fun of your sister. Number 2. I really am an angel and am here to decrease your sufferings during your last stage. And number 3. If you keep shouting at me like that, people will think you are crazy cause only you can see me. So… mind if we go to your house and discuss the rest of the stuff?" Will remarks and starts walking up to the front door of Nico's house and waits for him to catch up.

Nico comes up, unlocks the door and enters his house. Will quietly follows behind him as he looks around taking in his surroundings… "Wow, so this is how a real house looks like…" he whispers softly.

"Wait, please don't tell me that angels don't live in a house…" Nico asks as he goes and gets a chips packet from the fridge.

"Well, we don't, all angels have their separate rooms in the main palace, there are separate palaces for souls too, those who want to continue their lives happily, those who would like to try for rebirth, the cursed souls, who have done bad things in their life, also, those who have done great things in their life like helping people and stuff… hey don't eat chips, it's bad for your health" Will says as he tries to snatch the packet from Nico.

Nico didn't know why, but he wanted to believe this kid, this angel. It wasn't like had a choice in the matter. He snorted as he stretched his hand far away from Will saying, "shouldn't you like make me happy and stuff?"

Will sighed as he sank back into the couch, as he held out his hand for a few chips "At least share, I'm hungry. In my excitement, to meet you, I skipped my breakfast." Right on cue, his stomach grumbled. Will blushed right up to his ears.

Nico snorted once again as he gave Will a few chips from the bag.

Will twirled his wrist, and changed back into his angel pajamas and a loose t-shirt, which according to were the most comfortable thing ever.

Nico stared at Will. One minute he was in jeans and a button up shirt, the next he was in his pajamas and a loose t- shirt. It oddly felt like, Will was just a friend of Nico who had come over for a night out. Though Nico didn't really have any friends.

Will was looking at the picture on the table beside him, when he heard Nico gasp. Nico was clutching his chest, as he reached to the packet of medicines on the table. "Here, let me help." Will said placing his hands on Nico's chest, and murmuring a soft prayer to the gods. He pulled his hands back when Nico relaxed in his chair.

"Wait… how did that happen? It usually takes up to around half an hour or so, for the medicines to work… Not that I am complaining… but how?" Nico asks as he relaxes into the chair, wiping his forehead, which already had a thin layer of sweat from the exertion.

"Angel magic. That is why they send us to help people like you guys…so that at least your final days are spent a little bit pain-free you know?" Will sighs as he flops down next to Nico on the couch.

"So, you really were not joking?"

"Of course I wasn't. So… Nico Di Angelo, anything you want, which can make you happy, I will bring it to you. What do you want? Ohh, by the way, your wishes are not limited… so feel free to ask. Ok?"

"Can I rest for a few hours? Then we can start on our adventure ok?"

"Sure thing" Will replies as he closes his eyes and falls asleep almost immediately.

Nico throws a blanket over Will and goes upstairs into his room, to take a nap, still wondering if it was all a dream and that if he woke up, would Will still be there? To complete his wishes?


	2. Pasta

My Angel-II

Nico yawns as he gets up. He looks at the clock on his bedside table. Three hours. He slept for three hours. Without any nightmares. Smiling softly he gets up to go downstairs when the aroma of pasta, the one his mom used to make, hit him. He starts to run before stopping himself. He can't run. That would be hard on his lungs. So he walks slowly over to the kitchen to see Will in a sunny apron cooking some Italian food. Will turns around to see Nico standing at the doorway of the kitchen and gestures to the stool near the counter. As Nico sits down, Will gets out two plates and serves the pasta to Nico.

Nico takes a bite of the pasta. He almost pushes the plate away as he stares at the plate, then Will and then back at the plate. "How? How did..." he points at the pasta.

"Ohh, the recipe? Your mom gave it to me, before I lef… Nico? Are you okay? Why are you crying? Does anything hurt?" Will asks as he gets up to check on Nico.

"It's just… I … I mean…" he starts to sob as Will pulls him into a bear hug. Will holds him and as Nico stiffens but then relaxes and hugs him back.

"You really met them? My mom and Bianca? Are they alright up there? Where do they live? I mean in which palace. You told me that the souls get to stay in different palaces right?"

"Well, I did meet them. I tried to collect as much information about you as possible before meeting you. And they are both in the Palace Peace. That's where the peaceful and happy souls get to go, if they live a good life and don't want to go for rebirth."

"Are they happy?" Nico asks as he realizes he that he was still holding onto Will and that Will's shirt was wet because of his tears.

"Yup, they are." He pats Nico's head as he starts to eat the pasta. "Dam it! It's awesome, I never knew I was such a great cook."

"You, Will Solace, are a dork. I hope you realize that" Nico says as he resumes eating the pasta. Within a few minutes, the plates all clean. Will takes both the plates and drops them in the sink.

"Oh, I know." He replies as he flashes a blinding smile at Nico.

Nico's face twitches into a smile as he starts washing the plates.

"So… what is the first wish you want to fulfil?" Will asks as he starts to dry the plates and put them in their proper place.

"Well, you already kinda fulfilled it." Nico replies smirking at Will.

"I did?" Will asks astonished.

"Yup, I wanted to eat my mom's pasta once more. But I didn't have the recipe. And I tried many times. But it never came the way she made it. So, Will Solace, thank you for fulfilling one of my wishes."

"Your welcome, Nico Di Angelo." Will replies as he pulls Nico into another hug and ruffled his hair.


	3. About Angels

About Angels

"So… what do you wanna do next Nico?" Will asks as they sit down on the couch.

Nico meanwhile is thinking about how Will had hugged him and ruffled his hair. He is so cute and handsome and sunshiny. Now I have started daydreaming about him. Oh gods….

Will starts poking his arm trying to bring Nico back to reality. "Hey are you with me?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"What do you wanna do next?"

"How about you tell me all about angels and the stuff you guys do? I'm really intrigued." Nico replies as he gets up to get some juice for both of them.

"Ohh, you want to know about us?"

Nico nods as he hands a glass of juice to Will.

"Well, it all begins when god created the animals, and other living organisms. Now whenever they died, their souls would get scared and would wander and get lost. Only a few managed to reach the heavens safely.

So, god decided to create us, the angels. Our first responsibility is to get the souls to move on peacefully. Later, when god created humans, the responsibility to take your souls to heavens was rested on our shoulders. Now, since the human soul tends to be a little restless, only the higher angels were given the responsibility of them.

Then, the fact that many a times, people suffer from terminal illness, like cancer and AIDS and various other diseases, did not go unnoticed by the angels. So we decided that a month before that particular person dies, we will send an angel to them. to fulfil their wishes, and heal them when they are in pain.

Humans now started to notice that the people suffering from these kinds of diseases, seemed to talk to nobody in particular, and introduced a term you guys called 'hallucination'. Now, whenever we try to help you guys or talk to you, people feel that that guy is hallucinating. So, they put him to sleep using sedatives. We still try to help, but can only really help the people who are not hospitalized and who tend to be alone at least for a few hours, for us to help fulfil their wishes.

So, since you are not hospitalized, and live alone, I will be able to help you more fully." Will finishes with a flashing grin.

"So, like any angel gets the job for staying with us, or…" Nico asks.

"Nope, we have a hierarchy kind of thing. The ones, they mostly range from 12-13 years old, who are new to the job, are assigned animals. After they are fully prepared, that is when they are at the age of 14-15 years, we get to bring the human souls with us. After a certain level of experience, like when the angel is around 18 years old, he gets his first case, to stay and help a human." Will replies, finishing his juice and getting up to get some more. When Nico raises his glass, to ask for more, he just brings the juice box over to where they were sitting and puts it on the table.

"So… is it dangerous?" Nico asks as he refills his glass.

"Sure is. Sometimes the animals like lions and tigers, attack us, which leads to serious injuries and even death sometimes. You see, when we are bringing the souls over to the heavens, we use ample amount of energy, so that the soul doesn't see any kind of glimpses of hell, and stuff. In the case of animals, if we lose our concentration, and they get a glimpse of hell, they start panicking and attack us. Though we are immortal, at that particular moment, we are vulnerable because of the amount of energy we are using. So, the animals attack us, sometimes killing us." Will finishes.

"Were you ever hurt?"

"Yeah. Once." Will lifts his shirt sleeve. On his right arm there are three long claw marks running from his shoulder to elbow.

"How?" Nico asks as he unconsciously touches the scars.

"It was a lion, I was thinking about… umm… someone, anyways I got distracted, and it attacked me. Took me additional energy to keep my focus. But by the time I was rushed to the hospital, I had lost a lot of blood. It was a close shave." Will replies.

Nico removes his hand as he notices that Will had started shivering by the time he completed. "Hey are you okay?"

"Just give me a second." Will says as he walks out.

Nico stares after Will, itching to follow him, to see if he was okay. After a couple of minutes he couldn't control his curiosity, he starts looking around for Will. Who was this guy, who has suddenly got so much control over me and my emotions. I can't even stay away from him for a few minutes. Nico shakes his head, and starts to look for him in the living room. He notices a bunch of blond hair under the stairs. He crawls under the stairs to see Will crying. His throat constricts. He used to hide under the stairs and cry whenever he used to miss Bianca and his mom. He places a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Hey sunshine, you okay?" Sunshine, now where did that come from? He shakes his head, there are more important things now.

Will looks up at him with red teary eyes." I … I … my twin brothers, Lee and Michael, they…" He breaks off as another sob erupts from his throat.

Nico looks at Will. This guy is just like me. The only difference being he is an angel, and I am human. He hugs Will tightly. "Shh, it's okay." He pats Will's back as Will starts crying loudly. I don't want him to cry like this. He should be the sunshiny person again. He starts singing 'you are my sunshine.' That song always calmed him down during these moments. Will relaxes slowly. After a few minutes, he rubs his eyes and looks at Nico "Thank you."

"It's okay. Umm… I know this is a very bad time, but can't you meet them where you live?"

"No, the thing is, after an angel dies, they get to choose, whether they wanna continue their lives as an angel, but they have to start from the beginning, or they get to choose rebirth, that is they can be born as human. They chose the second option."

"Ohh… can humans become angels too?"

"Yeah, they do, if they have lived their lives as a good human being, they get to become angels, but only if they choose."

"Ohh, so am I angel material?" Nico asks as he twirls for Will.

"Yeah, you lived your life well, Nico Di Angelo" Will replies but looks away, Nico is going to die. He keeps another panic attack from coming up. He is here to help Nico, not fall for him, or his hair, or his beautiful eyes … Will Solace you have got to stop right now.

"Oh great then. I will help you up there." Nico replies as he grins.

"Ok, Death boy. Do as you wish."

"Death boy?"

"Yeah, well it looks like you are too eager to die…" Will replies sighing. "Plus you called me sunshine."

"Hey Will?"

"Yeah Nico?"

"What is your wish? The thing you wanna do first?" Nico asks.

"Ohh, me? Umm… I know this might sound childish, but I wanted to meet Mickey Mouse, in Disney world. The souls of children, always tell me that it is a beautiful place." Will replies.

Nico smiles. "Ok let's go there!"

"Whoa…wait… That is my wish, not yours. I am here to fulfil your wishes. Not mine." Will says as he hold up a time out sign.

"Well, it's my wish now too. So…. Let's go!" Nico says with a huge grin on his face. He takes Will's hand, clasps it in his own, and they are off to Disneyland.


	4. Disneyworld

Disneyworld

Will twirled his wrist once more, and they were teleported to Disneyworld. He was still holding Nico's hand. He looked down at their clasped hands. I don't know why but I want to always hold his hands. Always. His hand fits so perfectly in mine. Like we were always meant to be.

Unknown to him the same thoughts were going through Nico's head. "Hey sunshine Disneyland is out there not here" he said pointing to their hands.

Will blushed as he said "Yeah, I know." He looked up and gasped. "So this is Disney world. Nico can we wear costumes? Ohh! Look Mickey Mouse!" He started pulling Nico towards Mickey Mouse as Nico chuckled.

"Hey sunshine, please walk slowly, I can't run." Nico says as he gasps for air.

Will comes to a halt "Oh my gods, are you alright, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to do this. I just got excited… and then, oh I'm really sorry…" Will is cut off as Nico puts a finger on his lips.

"Shh, it's ok. Just walk slowly, I would have run like that too, if I would have seen a mythomagic store." Nico replies as he pulls his finger away.

Will already begins to miss the feel of his finger on his lips, but doesn't show it. He starts walking slowly when Nico pulls him aside into a place where only a few people were there.

"Hey, can you make yourself visible? I want to have memories of all my wishes. Please?" Nico asked as gave Will his puppy dog eyes.

Will looked at him and thought, Gods, he is soo adorable… I just want to pull him into a hug and never let him go. "Sure, just, stop with the puppy dog look, please."

Nico's face pulled into a grin. "Oh oh! Can u change costumes too? I wanna be Goofy!"

Will sighs as he changes them into goofy and himself into Minnie Mouse. "You know, you are still a kid. Never stop being that."

"Well, not much of a life left." Nico replies and shrugs then starts pulling him towards the Mickey Mouse.

Will frowns. "Why must you say something like that death boy?"

"Cause it's the truth, now come along and start grinning… this is your wish right? Plus can we please buy some popcorn and cold drinks please?"

Will smiles a little at his words. "Sure."

"Now, come on faster sunshine. Mickey Mouse will go away." Nico says as he starts pulling Will towards Mickey.

They spend the rest of the day playing with all the Disney characters. Only the frozen characters were left. Nico dressed up as Anna and Will dressed up as Kristoff. Special request from Nico. They ended up singing all the songs from the movie, both marvelling at the others voice.

They had hired a photographer who had captured all the moments between them, he even recorded both of them singing and acting like dorks.

As Will was about to pay him, Nico's eye caught on a huge Mickey Mouse. He told Will that he would be back and raced up to the store. Will nodded, without looking up from the pictures. Soon he noticed a crowd forming nearby. He shrugged it off.

After a few minutes, he started getting anxious. He decided to look for Nico. The crowd was calling out for a doctor. So Will thought to help out. He started walking towards the crowd, when a dreading feeling crept into his heart. He pushed forward until he reached the centre.

Lying there, in a small pool of blood dripping from his nose, with a huge Mickey Mouse by his side was Nico.


	5. Mickey Mouse

Mickey Mouse

Will fell down and started crawling up to him. He didn't trust his legs anymore. He placed a charm around both himself and Nico, which caused the crowd to forget all about them. He picked Nico up and teleported them back to Nico's room.

He laid Nico on the bed, put away all the stuff and started healing him. He didn't want to lose Nico. Not like his brothers. No, he would use all in his powers to help him. He started healing faster, ignoring the burning feeling inside him.

After a few more minutes, Nico opened his eyes. He looked around startled. "Where are we? Whoa Will?..." He caught Will as he fell forward and was about to hit the ground.

He pulled Will onto the bed and made him lie down. Wow, this kid is burning. He walked up to his kitchen and bought a bowl filled with ice water, and started sponging him.

After half an hour or so, Will's body temperature decreased and he regained consciousness.

"Hey sunshine, WHAT THE HADES DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?!" Nico asked in a shaking voice.

"Ughh… are you alright?" Will asked as he reached up and touched Nico's face.

Nico's eyes softened. "What happened? Are you ok?'

"You fainted back there, and blood… was pouring from… from your…your mouth and nose… I thought I lost you… forever…" Will replied and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Nico pulled Will up and hugged him. "Idiot, how will I ever leave you? Wouldn't I be following you to the heavens? And believe me, my life as a human is done. I would love to be an angel like you and spread happiness to people like me."

Will hugged him back. "I will not let you die, before I have completed all your wishes. That is my promise to you."

"Thanks. I appreciate the amount of energy you are putting in to help me. But what would have happened Will, if I didn't sponge you, or you would have healed me for some more time?"

"Umm… I would have…umm…died?" Will whispered.

"WHAT?!" Nico shouted and started hitting him. "Idiot! I am about to die, even your healing won't help me. Don't kill yourself for me. This is the truth Will. And I don't want you to die for me! Is that understood?"

Will gulped as Nico glared at him and nodded.

"Good" Nico sighs and sits back on the bed.

"I am sorry, Nico." Will says as he looks down.

"Hey… don't be glum. It's ok. I just… don't hurt yourself for me… by the way…" Nico reached behind him as he took the Mickey Mouse he got for Will "This is for you, sunshine, and cheer up."

Will smiled as he took the Mickey Mouse. "Thank you Nico."

"This will always remind you of me, and our time together." Nico replied with a smile.

Will's grin broadened as he ruffled Nico's hair.

"Hey sunshine?"

"Yeah death boy?"

"Can you fulfil my next wish?"

That got Will's attention. "Yes, of course. What do you want death boy?"

"Can we order McDonalds? Like many happy meals? I want to collect all the toys in the happy meals. Can we like, get happy meals in which the same toy won't repeat? Plus we can eat all the stuff while watching back to back horror movies. Please Will?"

Will chuckled and nodded. "Can I do that like in an hour though? I want to relax…"he is interrupted by a yawn "for a bit…"

Nico nodded and lay down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him. "Come on. If you sleep here, we can look after each other." Nico's voice came out steadier than he expected.

"Sure." Will blushed as he lay down and put the Mickey Mouse between them.

Soon enough both of them were asleep with Mickey mouse squashed between them.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, after Werewolf Darcy asked me a question, I figured many of you guys might be thinking the same thing. How did Will and Nico get so close so soon? Look, from the very starting both of them had started crushing on each other. The thing is, I guess both of them, realized that the other understood them. Both of them had lost their siblings, which connected them in some way. Plus, I guess it was the first time, someone asked Will what he really wanted to do.**

 **And then, I think both of them know that they have very little time to stay together. Because both of them are uncertain about the future. So I think they are not holding back for the first time.**

 **Though both of them have feelings for the other, they still consider the other as a friend. And care for each other.**

 **I think that is the reason, they are so close.**


	7. Peaceful with you at last

Peaceful with you at last

How Will ended up cuddling Nico was beyond his sense. The Mickey Mouse was lying on Will's other side and Nico was cuddled up to his chest and his arms were over Nico, when he woke up. He had yawned and cuddled closer to his Mickey Mouse, when he had realized that it wasn't his Mickey Mouse but Nico who was cuddled up to him. He blushed and had slowly moved away from him, so as not to wake Nico. Gods he looked like an angel when he was sleeping. True to his name, Di Angelo.

Will shook his head to clear it. He then went downstairs to freshen up. New day, new wishes to fulfil. New day? Wow, they must have been really tired to have slept through the evening into the night.

He got ready for the day, and decided to look through Nico's DVD collection to find only horror movies. Gods, did this kid never hear anything about romance? He thought, which reminded him of the way both Nico and he were cuddled up, blushed and started piling up the DVD's according to their series.

Nico had woken up during the night, trembling because of the nightmare he had just seen. A guy had been trying to kill him, and had launched an arrow right into his heart. The pain was so real that he felt the dream was true. He woke up in a sweat still clutching his chest. Then he realized why the pain felt so real. His chest was giving him a hard time. He reached up to the shelf near his bed and took the pills. He didn't wanna wake up Will. That guy was ready to give his life to heal him. This idiot who was looking so peaceful sleeping, that had captured his heart in a couple of days. He knew it was too early to fall for a guy so hardly. But, he figured that since he had only a few days to live, he didn't give a damn. Nico remembered how Bianca used to hold him during nights like these, when he couldn't sleep because of his nightmares. His sister would sing him a song in Italian, 'soldatino'. She had also recorded it for him, so he could listen to it when she was not there to sing it to him. Nico took out his phone, plugged his earphones in and was about to go back to sleep, when he noticed to Will had thrown the Mickey Mouse over to his other side and was now lying beside him, his hand extended towards him. Nico held his hand so, he wouldn't feel alone in the dark. Will pulled him closer, which had caused Nico to blush, but he was happy for the hands holding him. It was like Will did not want to ever let go of him. He knew that it was too early to believe that Will loved him too. But for now, he curled closer to the reassuring strength of Will's arm over him. He unplugged his earphones, and slept to the sound of Will's heartbeat, for the first time not worrying about the future. He was happy and peaceful and content.


	8. McDonald's and Horror movies

McDonalds and Horror movies

Will went upstairs to wake Nico up, to find a very confused and weeping Nico patting the bed. He kept whispering Will's name over and over again. Will rushed to Nico's side and pulled him into a hug "Hey Death boy, are you ok? Does anything hurt?" He did a quick check up, and sang a hymn for anything that might be causing him any kind of pain.

Nico meanwhile hugged him and broke down. "I thought you left me, or worse, that you didn't exist at all, and were a part of my imagination."

Will hugged him tighter, patted his head and whispered "Even you couldn't dream up this perfection, Di Angelo." Gesturing to himself.

Nico smiled a bit as he gently pushed Will away, though still holding his hand "You are too full of yourself."

He had woke up in a fright and turned around to find the bed empty. He started calling out for Will and breaking down thinking that it was all a hallucination.

He took a few deep breaths, and tried to calm down. Will pulled him back into a hug. Did Nico like him? Like like-like? Ok that was a little extravagant. But the way he… Will Solace stop. Don't get your hopes up. Will sighed and looked down at Nico. Gods, he looked so beautiful.

"Come on, you wanted McDonald's right? I even set the movies in order, plus didn't you ever of rom-coms? All I found was horror movies" Will asked, his voice shivering by the end.

"You scared sunshine? Don't worry you can hold my hand while we are watching the movies." Nico replied smirking.

"I am not scared of movie. I have seen hell. Like the real one." Will replied, while sticking his tongue out at Nico.

Nico chuckled and started walking downstairs. Will shouted at Nico to wait up, then rushed forward and picked him up bridal style, which caused Nico to blush and squeal. "Put me down, Solace, or I won't hold your hand when you are afraid."

But Will put him down only when they reached the sofa. And then he holds his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "If you don't kill me, I will get all the toys in the latest McD Happy meal collection. Deal?"

Nico thinks for a couple of seconds and nods. "Deal."

Will grins as they shake hands. He then proceeds to twirl his wrist and summons a couple of Happy meals, and all the toys in the latest collection.

"Hey! I want more happy meals!"

"Nope. That is gonna spoil your health, and I don't want that to happen. You do want to complete your other wishes don't you?" Will asked.

Nico groans, but doesn't complain. He took all the toys and arranges them in a neat order in his room, with the help of Will. Nico was shocked when he learnt that, Will never really played with toys. He brought out his whole collection of the Greek gods and his mythomagic cards. They played for a good hour, before Nico's stomach grumbled loudly indicating that he had not yet eaten his breakfast.

Nico blushed and hugged his stomach, as if that would prevent his apparently stubborn stomach to shut up. Will chuckled once, before keeping all the games away and signalling Nico to follow him downstairs. Will brought a couple more of the happy meals, because he for the second time had enjoyed himself so much within two days. He grinned up at Nico, who sat down beside him, flashing him a grin. 'Gods he is so adorable' Will thought.

Nico went and put the 'insidious' movie into the DVD player and opened a happy meal. He passed it to Will and started opening a pack for himself. He bent side wards and switched off the lights. Will instinctively reached for Nico's hand.

"And you told me, you were not afraid." Nico said smirking.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Will asked, his voice shaking.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone" Nico asked a bit warily.

"I am afraid … of… iamafraidofthedark"

"You are afraid of the dark?" Nico asked, careful not to sound amused.

Will nodded and clasped Nico's hand tightly. Nico squeezed Will's hand lightly, as he felt his hands shaking.

Will started eating his happy meal. Nico looked over at him and chuckled, "Were you really that hungry, sunshine? We could have started the breakfast a bit earlier."

"I eat when I am stressed. Sorry, if I forgot my manners." Will apologizes.

"Ohh, go on then, I won't judge you" Nico replied patting his hand.

By the time the demons started to appear in the movie, Will had wolfed down both the happy meals, two bottles of coke, and was almost sitting on Nico's lap. During the last scene, Will practically jumped on Nico and hid his face into Nico's chest.

Nico patted his head, as he stopped the DVD player. "Hey sunshine, are you ok?" Nico asked when Will's tense body didn't relax. Will nodded his head.

"Hey, can you move over for a second, I will switch on the lights. We can skip the movie marathon part."

Will shook his head, "No no. It's your wish. I … we will watch the next movie, don't worry. I will… I will get unlimited popcorn and cold drinks, that is until the movie ends. Just hold me, I will be alright." Will twirled his wrist, and the popcorn and cold drinks appeared. He also changed the DVD, without letting Nico go.

"Wow, I will be lucky enough to marry you, you can just twirl your wrist, and all the household stuff gets done." Nico chuckled, then looked at Will's wide eyed expression, realized what he just said and buried his face into his hands. "I didn't mean that… I mean I meant it, but I didn't mean it… oh gods! This is so confusing and embarrassing.

"Did you mean it? Do you like me?" Will asked, trying to not let his excitement and emotions show, which ended up making him sound emotionless. He inwardly cringed at how he sounded.

Nico nodded, "It doesn't change anything does it?" he whispered, scared of Will's rather emotionless voice, and scared that he had lost something that had become a lot precious than should have been normally possible so soon.

"No, it doesn't, it just makes everything perfect!" Will exclaimed, pulling Nico into a bear tight hug.

Nico pulled back to see Will giving him a thousand watt smile. He raised his eyebrows at him. Will just shook his head and pulled him back into a hug, whispering in his ear "I like you too, death boy." And Nico was grateful for having his face covered by Will's shirt, cause he was red down to his neck.

"If you hold me, only then will I watch the next movie" Will said.

Nico nodded. He pulls out of the hug, takes the popcorn bowl, and holds Will's hand as the movie starts. Though, this time, throughout the movie, all Will did was watch Nico. The way his face lit up when the ghost came up, when he said, that he when he was little he had wanted to become a ghost hunter when he grew up, to which Will had asked "You watched ghost movies since you were a kid?", "Yeah." Nico had replied smirking. Will had shuddered and said, "Well it's good, you will be there to protect me when I am scared, or alone in the dark, my knight in the shining armour." To which Nico had blushed.

They spent the whole day, watching ghost movies, with Will shouting and shrieking whenever a ghost came, and Nico patting his head.

Later in the night, when they went upstairs, Will had caught his hand throughout the way upstairs. After they both had settled for the night, Nico promptly went to sleep, while Will lay uncomfortably, unable to close his eyes and sleep because of the darkness. He shivered at every shadow and when he couldn't take it anymore, he woke Nico up.

"Hey Death boy? Can you please wake up?" Will asked, close to tears. Nico woke up instantly, thinking Will was not well.

"Hey sunshine, are you ok?" he asked reaching up to touch his face.

"I can't sleep. I'm scared." Will replied, sobbing.

Nico opened his arms, and Will promptly went to hug him. Nico patted his hair and started singing 'soldatino'. After a few minutes, Will's breathe evens out and he goes to sleep, feeling safe in Nico's arm. Nico runs his fingers through Will's hair, whispers a thank you, and falls asleep after a few moments.


	9. Tangled, star gazing, floating lanterns

Tangled, star gazing, floating lanterns and you

Will and Nico had spent a dreamless sleep, which was the second time that week. Both of them had woken up with the biggest smile on their face.

"Hey sunshine?" Nico asked as he stretched on the bed.

Will blushed as he saw a flash of skin, as Nico's shirt rode up a bit. "Yes D-Death boy?"

"Could you make that pasta you made when you first came here, again? I'm kinda craving that right now."

Will nodded as he started walking downstairs. Nico not only had a craving for his mom's pasta but also had a sudden urge to cuddle up beside Will and watch romantic movies with him. And not just romantic movies, animated romantic movies. So by the time Will got ready for the day and prepared the pasta, Nico had already prepared a list of Disney movies he wanted to see.

Will set down the plates and served both of them, and sat down besides Nico. He handed him a plate and started diving into his own plate. "Gods this is fantastic. Hey Nico, when we get married can I cook? Umm… I mean… I …"Will flushed a deep red as he stared at his shoes.

Nico just scoots closer to Will, places his head on his shoulder and whispers "I know what you mean sunshine." Will smiles as he looks down at the cute ball of darkness cuddled up to him and relaxes beside him. "So, what's today's special, Death boy?"

"I wanna watch romantic Disney movies with you." Nico said blushing.

"You wish is my command, master." Will replied as he patted Nico's head. Wow, his hair is so soft.

So, that's how both the boys spent the rest of the day watching all the movies Nico could think of. They even watched 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', because a one point, Nico was really getting really tired of all the sappy movies, though he was enjoying himself completely.

"You know sunshine, I want to celebrate Christmas this year. Like how they do in the movies. We will invite all of my family, and you can call your dad too! And we will celebrate it grandly. Can we?"

Will nodded "Of course Neeks. Though I don't know if dad will be able to come down. He has a lot of workload."

Nico cheered like a small kid which caused Will to chuckle and pull the smaller boy closer to him.

After that they watched 'Tangled'. When the movie ended, Will took Nico's hand and started singing 'Flower gleam and glow', to see if his hair glowed too. Instead he started glowing completely, and Nico started laughing and had to cover his mouth to stop his singing so he would stop glowing in the middle of the night.

Will hesitated, then kissed Nico's palm which caused the other to start giggling. "You are ticklish Death boy?" Will asked, his eyes twinkling, and Nico's eyes widened "NO… No I'm not… No Will…stop…" But the tickle torture had started.

After a couple of minutes, both of them lay down, tired. "I will get my revenge later sunshine." Nico said.

"Sure Neeks. Anytime. Friendly warning though, I am not ticklish." Will replied.

Nico pouted and then stuck his tongue out.

"Haha, ok I will complete another of your wish today. Fair enough?"

"Hmm… can we go stargazing then? And then at midnight, we can sit in a boat, and see floating lanterns… Bianca always took me to see them when we were li… little… She loved them…" Nico said and then curled into Will as he broke down.

Will rubbed his back and nodded.

"Close your eyes, Neeks." And then with Nico cuddled up to him, he teleported them to a small garden which had a big lake nearby.

"Look baby." He said, poking Nico in his arm to make him look at the stars. They spent hours in the garden, beside each other, pointing at stars and the constellations.

At midnight, Will took Nico's hand, and they sat down in a boat, which had magically appeared, and they rowed to the centre of the lake. Then Will twirled his hand and they were surrounded by hundreds of Floating Lanterns. Nico and Will even flew a couple of them, and then lay down on the boat and watched the view. Will had made the boat comfortable enough so that both of them could lie down and watch the lanterns. Nico clutched Will's hand as they lay there. When Will turned to see Nico, he saw him silently crying as he whispered "This one is for you Bianca." Will pulled the smaller boy closer as he cried. After a few minutes, Will started singing 'I See The Light'. Nico looked up and started singing with him, as he blushed.

Both of them sighed happily as they looked at each other, happy to be together.

After that both of them lay close to each other, and Will teleported them back to Nico's room. They spent the rest of the night cuddling, and feeling the happiest either of them had felt in ages.


	10. Sister's Approval

Sister's approval

Will was sleeping peacefully cuddled up to Nico, when he got a call from his dad. Now, let me be clear, it's not like all the angels have phones and they can message each other, whenever they want to meet. It's more of a telepathic message. So when Will had received a message from his dad, asking him to come and report about his case, Will was half tempted to decline it, but the angels didn't work that way. So, he had sighed and then after a moment's thought, decided to take his Mickey Mouse along with him, so he could keep it in his room.

After an hour of the meeting (during which, Will was highly tempted to go back and cuddle with his Italian-not-so-sure-boyfriend), which also had other angels reporting their cases, Apollo had went to talk personally with Will. Will was setting up his room, placing the Mickey mouse and all of his and Nico's photos taken during the Disneyland visit, when Apollo cleared his throat, causing Will to jump a feet in the air. He turned around, blushing and hiding the photos in the pocket of his hoddie (which was completely unnecessary because Apollo had already seen it). Apollo came forward and asked "May I?" gesturing to the photos. Will unable to escape, nodded his head and gave Apollo the photos. Apollo smiled and even laughed at some of the dorky photos. He handed Will the photos back, but his expression had changed from smiley to all serious, way to serious. He put a hand on Will's shoulder and said "There has been a miscalculation Will. Usually, we are always right, but…umm… sometimes the disease moves way faster than what we can control. It has occurred to almost all the angels, but I am sad that this happened during your first case. Nico has no more than a week left, it might be a couple of days after his birthday, we will try to stretch it, but sometimes, even we can't control it. Just be sure to complete all his wishes son." Even though Apollo was the chief of the angels, and he had calculated the days, and had an idea when exactly Nico Di Angelo might die, he did not want his son's heart to break. He decided it would be better, if it happened suddenly instead of Will going into shock and crying until the day it happened. He had seen Will when his elder brothers had died, he did not want that to happen again. Speaking of which, Will was already crying and shaking so badly, others might think he was having a seizure.

"Chief Angel, Dad! Do something! This can't happen. He still has so many wishes to be completed. I want to … no, please do something dad!"

"I am sorry Will." Apollo said patting his back, and letting his son hug him. He started rubbing his son's back soothingly, when someone knocked on Will's door. Apollo nodded his head towards his son, whispered a take care and goodbye son and left. Will rubbed his eyes and went to open the door. And standing in front of him was Bianca Di Angelo.

She comes inside a takes a seat beside him, then looks him right in the eye and asks, "Do you love my little brother Will?"

Will looks at Bianca, and then thinks, does he love Nico? Yes he likes him, and that every minute without him feels like torture, and even though, after Nico dies, he will always be with Will, but then why is Will so sad about it? Why has Nico's every smile become so… so precious to him? He looks back at Bianca, knowing what he now knows, and nods.

Bianca smiles, and ruffles Will's hair and says, "Well, I could not have asked for a better person for my Neeks, but if you do anything, anything at all to hurt him, I will kill you, and make it painful." Will gulps, knowing full well that she was serious, which causes Bianca to smile at him, and begins to go out when suddenly recollecting why she was here in the first place. "Ohh, here give this to Neeks."

When Will is allowed to return, he grabs two happy meals on the way and makes his way home. But everything becomes blurry when he sees Nico.


	11. I Love You

Nico was having massive seizures and his soul was barely attached to his body. Will couldn't respond for a few minutes, he did not want to lose Nico so soon. He rushed forward, closed his eyes, and put all the energy into firmly attaching Nico's soul to his body. "Please Nico, don't… don't die on me Death boy, I even… I even bought you your sister's cap. Look… please… baby, I love you, please…. Please don't die on me…" Will whispered as he sobbed, he felt himself growing warmer, he knew if he did not stop in a few minutes he would die, but he could care less. He grabbed Nico's hand tighter, as he pushed his energy into his hands…

"William Solace!" Will turned around to find his father standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dad? Dad! Help Nico!" Apollo sighed as he first took Will's hand pushing some of his energy to Will, so he would stop fading, then looked at Nico and touched him, helping to keep his soul attached to his body.

Will rushed forward and hugged his dad, "Thank you dad…. Thanks sooo much, I love you…" Will sobbed, and Apollo just rubbed circles on his back, "I know that you love him son, but I also, don't want you to die, if that happens, there won't be anyone to take care of Nico as much as you do."

Will realized that what his dad was telling him was right, no one would understand Nico as well as he does, and then blushed when he realized that his dad knows that he loves Nico.

"Nico, take care of my son…" Apollo says looking at Nico, patting both of their heads and disappearing in a flash of light.

"Nico?" Will turns around to find Nico, who had started sobbing, he runs and hugs him, running his hands in Nico's hair, "Are you alright baby?"

Nico nodded into his shirt, and hugged him tighter, "Where did you go?" he was now crying.

"Sorry babes, I had to go to the angel's meeting, we had to report, I am sorry I did not inform you, you were just so peaceful while you were asleep, couldn't wake you up, I am sorry dear…" he said holding hi tighter.

Nico squirmed out of Will's grasp, and started hitting Will with a pillow, "You idiot, why were you trying to kill yourself to save me? How do you think would I have survived with that truth always nagging me in the back of my head that you died for me, for a lost cause? Idiot."

"Sorry, sorry… please don't kill me." Will said running away from Nico.

"Come back here sunshine."

Nico grabbed Will's shirt and pulled him into a hug. "Don't ever do that again. Ok?"

Will just kissed the top of his head, "I would do that a thousand times for you. I love you."

Nico nodded, "I love you too sunshine."

"Well, just so you know, your sister's talk is scary, like really scary, and she asked me to give this to you." Will said giving Nico, Bianca's cap.

Nico took the cap, putting it on his head, smiling "Thank you, she is very overprotective, always was."

Will just fell back on the bed, pulled Nico towards him, and they just cuddled, trying to relax their nerves. Sooner than either of them thought, they were asleep.


	12. I don't

I don't…

Nico woke up in the evening, to find the bed empty. He had long ago learned that Will had a habit of not informing him, before disappearing into thin air, and that he should not panic. But there was always a small fear in a corner of his heart, telling him that it was all a dream, that it was just his way of dealing with pain. He shook his head, and decided to go the kitchen.

He was almost at the end of the staircase when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen, he ran there to find Will's hand shaking and a plate on the floor. Nico rushed up to him, took his hand, and lead him to the couch in their living room. Wait…. Did he just say their? He smiled but then shook his head.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

Will just pulls him into a hug, and Nico realizes that he is burning up. "Don't ever leave me Neeks…" Will sobs as he clutches the other boy's arms and looks him in the eye.

Nico nods, "I won't baby. Shh… it's ok. I am here. What were you doing in the kitchen sunshine?"

"Pasta, for you, but… the plate slipped from my hand, hold on…" Will absent-mindedly twirls his hands, and the mess cleans up. But what startles Nico is that Will's body temperature shoots up as soon as he does that.

"It's ok, I will get it, but, baby, why are you growing so hot? Is it because of what happened in the morning?"

"I may be trying to heal your cancer?"

Nico's eyes widened as he realizes what Will was trying to do. He keeps looking at Will, as Will's hands reach up to his face and rub his tears away, when did he start crying?

"I don't want to lose you Neeks." Will says as he leans down and kisses the top of Nico's head.

"Will, I love you. Please. Don't do this. If you do this, we won't be able to stay together. And I don't want that. Please."

Will nods, and then gets up to get their food. Nico shakes his head, puts a hand on Will's shoulder, and gets up and gets both the plates.

They switch on the T.V, cuddle up to each other, and eat their dinner in silence. After that, Nico cleans up the dishes, forcing Will to stay where he was, making him promise not to use his magic anymore. Will nods and lies down on the couch.

After everything is done, Nico goes back to find Will asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, all his nervous energy vanishing into thin air. Yes, Will Solace was nervous.

He carefully put a blanket on Will, and then went upstairs to sleep. Though he did not sleep. Not that he did not want to, he couldn't. It took him a few minutes to realize the reason for his sleeplessness. He was missing one warm and cuddly Will from his bed. He sighed, as he rolled around in the bed, trying to fall asleep, which was in vain.

Finally unable to find anymore techniques to fall asleep without Will beside him, he made his way downstairs. He carefully played with Will's hair. Recently his hands were becoming extremely obsessed with Will's soft and smooth hair. He was in way too deep, wasn't he?

But that wasn't doing him any good. He did not want to hurt Will later. Because…He did not love Will Solace. He did not!


	13. Night ride on my bike

Night ride on my bike

He did not love Will Solace!

This was getting him nowhere. He ran into the bathroom, as he broke down. He was not going to lose Will. He really had to stop trying to heal him. He would not lose another person he loved way too much, for a completely idiotic reason. Sure he wanted to live and stuff, but he would not be able to do that if Will would not be next to him. If someone told him, that he was dying of cancer, and he had an opportunity to get healed but he would decline it, because he could not afford to not stay with a person he loved more than words could describe, he would have laughed. This wasn't the same Nico from a month ago, who had decided that he was best alone. That he would never find love, let alone true love.

Oh gods! He loved Will Solace. He rushed out to open the bathroom's door, to find a very confused (yet cute, very cute Will rubbing his eyes) and now startled Will, who was about to knock on the bathroom's door, because he thought that he had heard Nico crying. Will was now more than startled when he saw a teary faced, yet widely grinning Nico, hugging the life out of him, as he repeated 'ti amo Will' over and over again.

Will got over his shock, and hugged Nico back, as he patted Nico's back, a wide dorky-characteristic-Will-Solace-smile on his face.

"Is that I love you in…hmmm… let's say Italian?" Will asked.

A week ago Nico would have replied with 'no, it means I hate you.' But he replied with a "Yes you dork. Now, go wash your face, and wake up fully, I am taking you on an exciting journey."

"Now? But I'm sleepy…." Will pouted, and flopped down on Nico, but Nico just sidestepped, causing Will to fall down.

"Meanie…."came a groan from the floor, which was Will's current location.

"Get up. Now. Or I am going to leave you here, and only a few lucky people get to sit on the backseat of my bike, and you really do not want to miss that opportunity. Trust me on that one." Nico said as he went upstairs to freshen up, look a bit presentable, although it was probably near midnight, and Will couldn't see him, and returned to find a really really way too hyper Will standing on the doorway with a scarf around his neck and winter clothing. It was probably windy outside, or Will was just tempted to show off his amazing collection of clothes to Nico. Again.

Nico took Will's hand as they exited the house, Will looked down at him and smiled. When they reached his garage, Nico went to get his bike. It had been a while since he rode it. When he got it out, Will was speechless. The bike was dark black, with carefully itched White lines making it look like a masterpiece. He reached out to touch it, gods! It was beautiful. But Nico swatted his hand away.

Will looked at him questioningly.

"Before you touch Darkness, you need to promise me something."

"Darkness?"

"My bike, Darkness."

"You named your bike Darkness?"

"Umm… Yeah, if I make it, I can name it anything. Right?"

"Woah! You made it?" Will asked holding up the time out sign.

"Yup. With one of my friend's help" Nico said, remembering the long hours he and Leo had spent together building Darkness. "But you are missing the point Will. I need you to promise me something."

"Go ahead."

"You will no longer try to heal my cancer. I need you stay with me, complete my wishes, and then I want to die peacefully. I will not lose you. Is that understood? And I know this might sound sappy, but I don't want to live in a place you don't exist in. so, please, stop trying to heal me. You are my anchor Will. And I don't want to lose you."

Will pulled him into a hug, whispering "Promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Promise." Will said in a stronger voice.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Will." Nico sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh… it's ok baby. Now come on, I want to ride on Darkness. Come on come on come on!" Will said jumping up and down.

Nico shook his head at Will's antics, and climbed Darkness. He patted the seat behind him. Will smiled as he sat behind Nico.

"Hold on tight Sunshine."

Will grabbed hold of Nico's shirt, which he thought was a brilliant idea, because, Nico rode like the devil.

Nico zoomed past the streets and took Will to a large barren land, where he just rode the bike, for the sake of riding it. He missed Darkness.

Will breathed in the beautiful scent of the night flowers growing in the wild. The night sky was out in the open, he could see all the stars here, a place away from the pollution.

"I used to come here for star gazing with Bianca, when we were young. This was 'our place'. We could run away from everything stressful, albeit for a little time, but it helped us clear our minds. Helped us focus." Nico smiled as he remembered the time, when Bianca had held a small birthday party for him here. They had eaten lots and lots of cake, and Bianca had pointed out all the constellations for Nico and they just enjoyed themselves, loosing themselves to the world, realizing just how large the world was, and how small they were, how little they could actually impact, and what they would have to do to impact the world as a whole. Sometimes they would discuss simple and small matters like crushes and how bad the food of the cafeteria was, and sometimes matters way too deep for a 12 year old girl and a 10 year boy, like why wars were necessary, why people were murdered and robbed.

"Stressful as in?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what?"You said you and Bianca would run away from everything stressful. What could be stressful for a 10 year old boy and 12 year old girl?"

Nico looked at him very seriously and replied in a very cold voice, something so torturous, Will would not have expected that as an answer at all, "Homework".

Then he burst out laughing at Will's confused now pouty face. "Haha… oh my gods… Haha…"

"Homework isn't stressful, is it?" Will asked, completely out of his league in this matter. Did they teachers really torture the students with whatever homework was?

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't… don't worry. Just enjoy this." Nico took Will's hand, but Will just pulled him closer to him into a one armed hug.

Nico sighed contentedly, enjoying Will's warmth. They spent a lot of time just sitting there on the grass, happy in the comfortable silence between them.

"Can I ride Darkness back home? Please Nico. Pretty please." Will asked (begged), with his puppy dog eyes in place.

"So, how am I supposed to come back?" Nico asked clearly puzzled.

"Why, you will ride behind me. Is that a problem?"Will replied, clearly surprised to why that would be a problem.

"Ummm… no… it won't be a problem."

"You hesitated." Will said, pulling an Olaf dialogue on him.

"Oh shut it. Do you wanna ride back home or not?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Will exclaimed pulling Nico along with him. He sat on the bike and Nico sat behind him. His movements were very hesitant, but he relaxed after a couple of moments.

"Don't worry, I won't crash darkness into a wall." Will said.

"No, it's not that. I… I have always wanted… I have always wanted to sit behind the person I loved the most in the world while riding darkness." Nico said.

Will blushed as he realized what Nico was implying.

"I love you too Neeks…." Will said as they rode off into the darkness, on Darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Pirates

Nico woke up with a sword's tip pointed at his chest. He blinked away his sleep to look at who it was, when he realized that Will was standing in front of him, with an eye patch on his face and sporting a pirate's costume... looking like James Norrington. Gods damn he looked hot…

"What is it Solace? I want to sleep. We were out riding Darkness all night, I need sleep."

"Do you want to become a pirate? We are going to cosplay all day today, talk like pirates, and have awesome fun!" Will said in a high pitched voice.

"Are you drunk?" Nico asked seriously worried that Will had gone all crazy.

"No I'm not. Get up or you are gonna miss out on one of your wishes."

"Wish? How do you know this is one of my wish?" Nope, he was sure as Hades not gonna agree that he had always wanted to cosplay as a pirate. This was one of his most childish wish, but one of the most important one too.

"A girl called Bianca told me. Now get up. Now." Will replied, winking.

"Bia?" Nico asked looking up at Will.

"Shh baby. Don't cry. It's alright." Will said rubbing away Nico's tears. "Come on go get ready. Then I will push in just some healing so you don't have to use that oxygen tank of yours. I don't like it when you have to wear it."

Nico nods as he gets up to get ready.

When he comes out, Will twirls his hands, and Nico gets converted into Jack Sparrow. He turns to Will and gives him a huge grin. He pulls out his sword, and soon they are in this intense sword fight, grinning like idiots, completely enjoying themselves.

"Didn't know you could fight Death Boy."

"I have been watching and basically obsessing over pirates all my life sunshine. Of course I would pick some moves. You learnt your swordsmanship from training?"

"Lee taught me." Will says, as he stops to catch a breath.

"Oh. I…"

"It's Ok… do you wanna stop? You don't look so good." Will said noticing that Nico's breath had become a bit laboured during their fight.

Nico nods as he says "We will continue later… Ohh! Can we Have a Pirates of the Caribbean movie marathon? Please sunshine?"

"Fine death boy."

They brought lots of popcorn, and settled down on the couch for the movie marathon. Apparently Will hadn't watched any of the movies yet, and just picked up his character at random. When Nico asked him why he made him Jack sparrow, Will replied (with a blushing face, if I might add) that he had a thing for guys in the lead role. Nico just shook his head and cuddled closer to Will.

They were at the end of the fifth movie, when they heard a knock at the door. Nico was laughing loudly at some dumb joke Will had passed, as he went to open the door, only to be greeted by, Hades.


	15. Family reunion

My Angel – XIV

Family reunion

"Hey Nico, who's it?" Will asks, coming behind Nico, and then freezing up, when he realizes who it is. "I am guessing, this is your…umm… dad?"

Nico just nods, and tries to keep a straight face, but ends up laughing, as his father sizes Will up.

"Yes, I am Hades Di Angelo. And who might this young lad be?" Hades asks in a strong, Italian voice, which basically makes Will run behind Nico and hide there forever, but he stands is place.

"Umm… I am Will Solace; I am Nico's… umm..."

"He is my boyfriend. I would love to tell you how that happened but would you like to come in? Will makes some awesome pasta.'

"Of course, I would like to come in; I am staying here till your birthday after Christmas, which is like day after tomorrow, in case you forgot"

"Yippee!" Nico says, and notices that both the guys are staring at him as though he grew another head.

"What? Don't judge me! I just watched a movie marathon, and cosplayed with my boyfriend, plus Christmas is coming, and so is my birthday, and I get to eat lots of Christmas cake, and get loads of gifts, and maybe, can we go to Venice? I wanna go there. Please. Pretty please Will!"

"I'm not judging you, and fine we can go there. I will ask the hospital about the genie's wish we have been saving for you, and maybe you can go there."

Hades meanwhile watched his son, and the new guy talk about this as though they were small matters. Sure this Bill guy, or whatever made him happy, but was he a good guy?

"Dad! Go and get refreshed, we will make some pasta for you. Thank you for remembering my Birthday and coming here for it. I love you." Nico says, as he comes and hugs him tightly from the behind. "You are the best."

Hades was shocked to say the least. Nico was never like this since… since Bia's and Maria's death. Was this because of Will? Hades realized that he was still frozen in his place and that Nico might get hurt if he doesn't hug him back. He awkwardly hugged Nico back, and said "fine, I will be back in a couple of minutes. Be careful while cooking boys." He ruffled Nico's hair and left, with a light feeling in his chest. Maybe everything would get fine between him and Nico.

When he comes back, changed into comfortable clothes, he finds, Nico and Will preparing pasta, with Will wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron, which should have made Hades angry, but looking at Nico and Will covered in pasta sauce and giggling, just made Hades smile, which was again a rarity, that didn't happen in a long time.

He cleared his throat to tell the boys about his presence. They both froze in their places, and quickly hid the bowl of pasta sauce behind their backs.

"Nico, Will, both of you have pasta sauce all over your face and hair. I seriously have no idea what you guys are trying to hide." He said with an excellent poker face, though his lips were trying to suppress a smile.

"Umm... hehe… we will clean up, father-in-law, don't worry about it, just take a seat…and… Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Kill me now!" Will said, hiding behind Nico as he realized what he just called Nico's dad. Nico wasn't helping at all, as he was laughing and blushing and snorting all at the same time.

Hades stood there glaring at Will for so long, that Will said "his glare is so much like yours, Neeks."

"Don't call me Neeks." Nico said as he glared at Will.

"Oh my gods! Stop glaring at me you guys. It's scary!" Will said. The look on his face was worth noting, which was the same thing that Nico must have thought, cause he took his phone out and clicked a picture of Will.

"Hey, give that phone. Delete that pic! Neeks. Death boy!" Will said running after Nico, who hid behind his dad, laughing like a maniac.

"You look so scared, sunshine. OMGS! I am going to frame this picture."

Hades just stood there smiling slightly at the sight. "Boys, I am sorry to interrupt your antics, but I am hungry, and Nico you have to take your medicines"

"Sure sure sir. I will set everything up." Will said.

"Bill, don't call me sir. You can call me dad. I don't mind." Hades said, deliberately calling Will Bill.

"Ummm…. Sure sir, I mean dad. Ughhh…. It's ummm…"

"Dad, his name is Will, not Bill."

"Ohh…. OK. Fine whatever. I'm hungry!"

Will just shook his head smiling as he went to set up the table. He returned after a while telling them that the table was set.

Meanwhile Nico had told his dad about how he came across Will. Apparently Will is a doctor who is appointed to take care of Nico at his house, because of his condition. And since Will is new in this field, he can take care of Nico, but if required can call for assistance.

Then he and Will started talking about each other and realized that they were really similar. They ended up dating, well, while staying in the house.

Hades just raised his eyebrows, the story seemed a bit far-fetched, but then if Will could take care of his son and make him happy, he was fine with it.

Will excused himself and came back with Bia's cap, and handed it to Nico. "It might get cold, wear this."

Nico nodded, and was about to wear it, when…

"Hey, isn't that, Bia's cap? Where did you find it?" Hades asked and took it from Nico's hand, his voice shaking and tears in his eyes.

"Yes dad, we found it while we were cleaning Bia's room. Sunshine here, told me that the dust might be injurious for my lungs. So, while he cleaned the room, I was going through her stuff, and we found it. When Will came to find out about it, he washed it and well…" Nico didn't complete his sentence, because his dad had burst out crying.

He went and hugged him tightly.

"I miss them so much. I am so sorry Neeks, I let you to take care of yourself when you needed me the most. I wasn't a good father. I am sorry."

"Shh… dad. It's ok. I forgave you long ago about what happened back then. Plus, it's hard to remain angry on anyone, when you have to deal with a large ball of sunshine and happiness." Nico said, rubbing away his father's tears.

"Hey dad. Come along. The pasta's getting cold." Will said, dragging, Nico and hades by their hands and making them sit down on the table.

They prayed and started having the pasta.

"Oh my gods. This taste so much like what Maria used to cook! How?"

"My mom used to make the same thing, so…" Will left the sentence hang in the air.

Hades nodded as he continued to eat his pasta.

When everyone was done, Nico and Will got up to clean the plates, and asked Hades to sleep if he wanted to do.

Hades nodded, and left for bed.

"Wow that was one hell of a night." Will said.

"Sure was." Nico replied.

"Hmmm….. Oh my gods! Its Christmas Eve tomorrow. We have to decorate the house! And I have to get you a gift too. Wait, you wanted to go to Venice right? We will leave after Christmas. Like on the day of your birthday. Oh my gods! I have never celebrated Christmas! I am so excited Death boy!"

"I can see that, you dork, come on let's get the dishes done with, and we will go to sleep. I am really really really tired now."

Will nodded, then took Nico's hand, pushed in some energy and then both of them went upstairs to catch a goodnight's sleep, both unaware and unprepared for what was going to happen the next day.


	16. Friends? Nope They are Idiots

Friends? Nope They Are Idiots.

Will woke up to loud clanking and laughter from the living room. He yawned and turned around to find the bed empty.

"Neeks?"

"Down here sunshine." Nico replied, which was followed by laughter.

"Sunshine?" someone asked.

Will descended downstairs, to find the room full of a bunch of teenagers. He looked at Nico with a confused look on his face.

Nico moved up to Will and hugged him, Will hugged him back. This caused many of his friends to gasp.

"These idiots here are my friends."

"The idiot with green eyes, that's Percy." Then he leaned close to Will and whispered (loud enough for everyone, especially Percy to hear) "And he is not my type."

"Should I be worried in anyway?"

"Nope. I love you."

"Wait! Hold on! So he is your type?" Percy shouted, interrupting the couple's moment, which earned him many smacks from his friends. Jason meanwhile was fangirling, saying something like 'OTP'?

Nico smiled at his friends, as Will hugged him from behind.

"The blond girl with grey eyes, that's Annabeth. She is basically Percy's control room, to be honest. That guy can get really weird, and only she can control him."

That elicited many 'oooos' and 'ahhhs' from the gathered crowd.

"The blond guy, with blue eyes, and a scar on his lip, from trying to eat a stapler when he was little, is Jason." Which made people start laughing again.

"Hey, I was little." Jason said, which just acted as a catalyst to the laughter.

"The beautiful girl over there, next to Jason is Piper."

"And she is mine." Jason said enveloping her in a hug. Piper just shook her head and smiled at the group.

"The scrawny guy over there is Leo…"

"Oh wait, he is the one who helped you make Darkness right?" Will asked.

"Yup." Nico replied.

"Wait. What is Darkness?" Percy asked.

"Why didn't you call us to help you too?" Jason asked.

"Because Darkness is my bike. And last I checked you had no idea about bikes and how to build them." then Nico turned back and whispered "Dorks" to Will, which caused Will to chuckle.

"Now, I have no idea how Leo managed to get himself a girlfriend, but the girl beside him is Calypso."

'Believe me; it took me a long time to digest the fact that he is my boyfriend." Calypso said which caused Leo to pout. And others to laugh. But she just took his hand and squeezed it lightly, and a wordless communication passed between them, Leo was smiling at the end of it.

"The beautiful girl over there with curly hair, is my sister, Hazel, and the Canadian guy over there is her boyfriend, Frank."

"Last but not the least, that's Reyna. She is my sister too."

Both Reyna and Hazel came forward and hugged him. Will knew that these girls did not have any blood relations with Nico, but they were his sisters from heart.

"And Sunshine here, he is Will Solace, my Boyfriend."

Both Reyna and Hazel turned to him with a very sweet smile, which Will knew that that wasn't their characteristic smile, even though he just met them.

"Umm… Neeks? Help?" Will said, but both the girls had already dragged him halfway across the room and surrounded him.

"Hurt Nico, we will let Reyna's dogs on you, and they are very dangerous. Like they can kill you within seconds, and leave no sign of your existence. You wouldn't want such a gruesome death would you?" Hazel said in a very sweet voice.

Will's eyes were as wide as saucers. He nodded, and then literally ran to Nico.

"Your sisters are dangerous. All of them." He whispered.

Nico looked at Will's shaking form, and then glared at his sisters, "Stop scaring my boyfriend!" he said, though he was smiling.

"That does not sound serious if you are smiling. You are enjoying this aren't you death boy?"

Nico chuckled and reached up to kiss his boyfriend on his cheeks.

Will smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey did you take your medicines?" Will asked suddenly aware that he had not healed him since morning.

Nico looked at Will, and the message was clear, 'He had not told them about his cancer.'

'You have to tell them at some point Nico.'

'Not now Will.'

'Ok, Fine. Your wish.'

"Hey why are you guys so serious suddenly?" Percy asked.

"Ummm…. Nothing….." Nico said in a vain attempt to lie.

"And what are you talking about medicines? What medicines? Are you alright Nico?" Hazel asked, coming towards Nico, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He couldn't do this, couldn't lie to Hazel. He pulled back and looked at Will, with tears in his eyes.

"Hey baby, Shh… come here. It's alright." Will said, as he engulfs Nico in a hug.

"I can't do this Will." Nico said as he broke down.

"I know baby. It's alright." Will said, as he slowly sang him a song to relax him.

His friends were meanwhile looking at the couple with confused looks. But all of them understood one thing. Something was wrong with Nico.

Hades who was watching this from afar, but he stepped out now.

"Nico I think you need to tell them. They have a right to know." Hades said.

"But, I … I …" Nico said. He sighed.

"Do you want me to tell them? You don't have to do this." Will said, squeezing his shoulders.

"No. I have to tell them myself. Guys, I… I have… I have last stage lung cancer. Will is my doctor, who is here to take care of me. I am sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. I…" he said as he broke down.

"Shh… I am sorry guys. We will be back. Ok?" Will said as he picked Nico up and took him to their room.

He sang a small lullaby to put his boyfriend to sleep. Then he healed him, and lay down beside him.

He could hear Nico's friends crying and shouting how it was all unfair, and that there might be some way to help him, and Hades trying to tell them that they had tried everything possible. But nothing worked.

He spooned Nico, as tears fell from his eyes. This is just was not worth it. Not worth anything. He wished he hadn't promised Nico to try to stop healing his cancer. But he had promised him. Maybe he could break his promise.

"No, you can't." Will looked down at Nico, and then rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You can't break your promise. And you can't heal me." Nico said in a strong voice.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

He reached up and kissed his boyfriend on his forehead. "That's because I love you. And I know you. Come on down. We have to confront the other guys. They would be waiting for us."

"You know you are really brave Nico."

"That's only because I am with you sunshine. I would be nothing without you."

"I really love you a lot death boy."

"I love you too sunshine. Ti amo."

Will smiled and then picked Nico up piggy back and took him down. Nico squealed and asked to be put down.

"Not gonna happen Death boy."

"Will! I hate you!"

"I know you don't." Will said as he set Nico down, and then ran behind Hades.

"Dad! Protect me!" Will said as he hid behind Hades.

The other friends watched with amused eyes, as Nico ran after Will. They had agreed among themselves that they would be happy for Nico and Will and support them.

"Dad! You should support me not him!" Nico yelled as both of them ran around Hades. They ended up hugging Hades, trying to catch the other person. Hades sighed and picked both the boys by their shoulders, and asked them not to run around and play (ahem), or talk with your other friends.

"By the way, we have to start decorating the house too. You guys, we are staying with you for Christmas, is that alright?" Leo asked.

"Sure. I was actually about to call all of you for Christmas." Nico said.

There is a Yaay from the group, and they take out all the Christmas decorations they brought, and search the house for any old decorations.

They have McDonald's for brunch. Nico's wish.

The only thing that was left to do was to decorate the Christmas tree. Will and Nico decided to go and buy a tree, although they were sure that this late, they might end up with a very, lanky tree. Will planned to go out and just get a tree with magic, but then a knock on the door stopped them.

Everyone looked at each other, were they expecting anyone?

Hades went up to the door, and opened it, and Will and Nico flanked him to see who it was.

Standing there in front of them in all his glory was none other than Apollo, along with a giant Christmas tree.

"Dad! You came!" Will said as he went up to his dad and hugged him. Nico followed, and Apollo hugged both the boys.

"How are you boys?" Apollo asked. "Oh by the way, I am Apollo, Chief Doctor of the hospital Nico is undergoing treatment in, and Will's father." He said as he shook hands with Hades.

"I am Hades, Nico's dad, I am a businessman." Hades said. "Have you guys met before?"

"Yup. Nico here was having severe seizures, so Will called me up, as he tried to control him and save him as much as he could. It was a close call. But I am glad I arrived in time to help him. He is a really sweet boy, your kid." Apollo replied, ruffling Nico's hair.

Hades looked at his son, who was trying to console his weeping boyfriend.

"You… you were so close… I …" Will sniffled.

"Shh… baby, you were great. I will always appreciate how you kept your calm that day to help me. Baby… its fine."

"Thank you Apollo, for helping my kiddo." Hades said, as the couple went inside, Nico hugging Will.

"He is like my kid you know. They are so serious about each other. I am worried about how Will is going to keep up…" Apollo sighed, both the adults knew what would happen next.

Hades sighed too, as he helped Apollo carry the tree inside.

Annabeth was serving the boys hot chocolate, as Hazel and Piper served them cookies. The mood was glum, Nico crying along with Will. They were way too close.

Apollo looked at both of them, and said, "Kiddos, if you be glum, you will end up spoiling the spirit of Christmas. Come on cheer up. Put on some Christmas music, dance, and I think both of you wanted to decorate the Christmas tree, last time we spoke, didn't you? Come on then. Oh I bought Christmas sweaters for both of you. The extra thick one is Nico's, it will help you in this weather, ok kiddo? Go on and wear them."

Both the kids took their Christmas sweater, on Nico's sweater there was a small 'Belongs to Sunshine' stitched under the reindeers.

Will had a 'Belongs to Death boy' stitched underneath his reindeers.

Both boys turned a deep red, after seeing their sweaters. Their friends crowded around them, and when they noticed what they were wearing, Percy and Jason burst out laughing and whooping, Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna and Piper were smiling sweetly, whereas Leo was begging Calypso to make one sweater for him too.

They played Christmas music, and started decorating the tree. Will lifted Nico up to put the angel on the top of the tree, saying that Nico was his angel.

Everyone there minus Hades (he just smiled) cooed.

Finally they sat down to eat the dinner, prepared by Hades and Apollo. The kids weren't allowed to drink, although the protested that they were old enough to drink, Hades and Apollo brushed off their arguments.

When the time for gifts came, all the kids gave Nico a black shirt with Nico's cartoon on top of it (courtesy: Hazel), a music CD of all the latest Imagine Dragon, Fall Out boys songs. Nico literally ran up to all of his friends and hugged them, a huge smile on his face.

Everyone got a little teary eyed at that moment, but managed to hold it in. they apologized to Will for not bringing any present for them, as they did not know he would be there with Nico. He said that it was completely fine with it, and that he was just thankful to all of them for being there for Nico during Christmas.

Will gave Nico the latest mythomagic cards, and promised that he would take him to Venice the next day on his birthday, that is if Hades and Apollo were fine with it.

Nico pulled a puppy dog face at his dad and Apollo. Both of them sighed and nodded, giving them permission for going to Venice.

Nico and Will both went and hugged Hades and Apollo. They hugged him back.

Everyone went to sleep, deciding to enjoy Christmas the next day, as everyone had had a long day.

 **The next day**

Everyone woke up and decided to go to the church. Will held on to Nico the whole time, as this was exciting and new for him. He kept asking Nico about everything, and why this happened that particular way. All the kids gave the couple a bit of distance, letting them enjoy the others presence.

When they returned from the church, they watched Christmas movies, eating popcorn and various other snacks, commenting about little things in the movie, laughing like there is no tomorrow.

Everyone, including Apollo left in the evening, hugging, and making promises that they will come visit Nico the next week. Apollo just watched with an emotionless face. 'He is not gonna live that long.' He thought with a sigh.

"WHAT?" Will yelled looking at his father. Everyone stared at Will, but he was just looking at Apollo. "I am sorry, it's just… nothing. I would like to thank you for coming and meeting all of us." he said, looking at the others, hugging them, and then took his father aside.

"What did you just think?!" Will said

"Dam it. My telepathy was switched on. It's nothing son."

"No. You know when…when he is…he is…?" Will sobs as he starts hiccupping.

"Son. I think it is better for you to know when it actually happens. If I tell you now, you might not be able to enjoy your last days with him. Let time take it's course ok?"

Will nods, as his father just envelops him into a hug.

"I am going to take Hades aside, and tell him that you too are going through a terminal illness, and that you may die anytime. This way, when you disappear, along with Nico, they don't doubt you. I don't wish to take away his memory of you and Nico being happy with him during his last days. Is that ok?"

Will just nods, thanks Apollo for coming, and then waits for Nico to come back.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Nico asked after he had said bye to everyone.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Will said looking down, trying to stop his tears.

"Baby, you know you can't lie to me." Nico said, as he put his finger under Will's chin and forced him to look up. He sighed and rubbed the tears that had started to fall unknown to Will.

"Apollo has a brief idea, about when I am going to die, doesn't he?"

Will just nodded.

"Did he tell you when?"

Will shook his head.

"That's good. Come on, let's just go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

He took Will's hand, lead him upstairs, and then out him to sleep, while singing 'soldatino'. He played with his hair.

"I have had a great life sunshine, thank you for being a part of it." Nico said, as he kissed his boyfriends hair and laid down next to him.


	17. Venice

**A/N: This is the last chapter in this series. The next series will be posted later, maybe a month, because of EXAMS! I would like to thank all you lovely people, who were with me throughout this series. Love you guys. Hope you like it. R &R... :D :D**

Venice

Nico and Will woke up the next day, to warm breakfast being served to them on the bed.

"Morning kids, how are you guys?" Hades asked as both the kids yawned, and looked up at Hades wearing Will's "Kiss the cook" apron, and burst out laughing.

"Oh my gods, dad! You look… ri… Owww…" Nico was about to saw that when Will elbowed him.

"Dad, you look really good" Will said suppressing a smile.

"Yes, dad, you look good. And what you have made smells good too." Nico said while grabbing his plate of omelette and bacons.

Hades just shook his head at their antics, and said "Eat that breakfast quickly. Both of you have to leave for Venice, don't you?"

"Oh right! Venice!" Nico says with a mouthful of egg.

"Nico, manners." Will said although he too was speaking while he was chewing food.

"Speak for yourself, you idiot." Nico said, hitting Will on his arm.

Hades shook his head, and then after both of them had completed having their food, he handed Nico a small Hades figurine, kissing his forehead and wishing him a happy birthday from the whole family, as the figurine was given to him by Bianca, to be given to Nico on his 16th birthday.

Nico looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes, "Sorry dad, for holding a grudge against you for so long. I was still a child regarding this matter. Maybe I should have let go about this matter long ago. I am sorry." He said, as he hugged his dad tightly. His dad hugged him back, finally everything was going to be fine between them.

Will looked at the sweet scene going on in front of him, but then, Hades pulled him in too, and all of them hugged for each other for a while.

"You are the best dad- in- law I could have ever asked for dad. Thank you for letting me stay with your amazing son." Will said, and then kissed Hades on his cheek.

After breakfast, both of them went down to see Hades off, and then get ready for their trip.

Will healed Nico enough for him to stay strong for the whole night, but… never mind.

"Ready?" Will asked offering his hand to Nico.

"Ready." Nico said as he took Will's hand and squeezed it. Will took them to Venice.

They spent the whole day roaming the streets of Venice, visiting all of Nico's favourite childhood places, eating from his favourite restaurant, and goofing around.

They spent the evening in the park, lying on the ground, with their hands clasped tightly together in between them. They had bought lots of goodies from a fair nearby. They munched on them, watching people, families roam around in the park.

"How was your day, Nico? Did I complete your wish appropriately? Or do you still want to do something else?" Will asked, playing with Nico's fingers and looking at Nico's face.

"It was everything I have ever imagined, except…."

"Except?"

"I wanna go with you on the boat ride, from under the bridge." Nico said, blushing.

"Oh. But that means that I will be yours for eternity. Can you really handle me?" Will said, smirking.

"Will, I told this to you before, and I am going to tell this to you again, you are too full of yourself." Nico said, shaking his head.

Will just smiled, and then took his hand, taking him to have dinner.

After dinner, Will took him to the boat.

Both of them sat down, and asked the rider to take them around the river.

Will took Nico's hand and held him close, as Nico sang sweet songs in Italian. He knew that he would have never done this a month ago, but a month ago, there was no Will.

At midnight, Will twirled his hand, and the sky lit up in fireworks. Nico looked up at Will and said, "Will?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Thank you for being there in my life. I mean, if you would not have been there, I would have given up on my life long ago. You made me happy in my last days, and I am thankful to you for it."

Will had pulled him close, and was silently crying by the end of what Nico said. "Thank you Nico. I love you, because you helped me a lot too. No one could understand me as much as you can. And I am not ashamed to show my true self to you. Thank you for making me comfortable around you."

"Can I ask you my last wish Will?"

"Yes baby."

"I… I want you. I want you forever." Nico said seriously, looking into Will's eyes.

Will's eyes softened as he grabbed hold of Nico's face, giving him enough time to pull back if he wanted to, and then kissed him.

Nico's hands reached and he put them around his neck, as he pulled him close, but then suddenly his breath hitched. He started coughing.

Will pulled back, trying to help him, but his soul was almost detached from his body.

It was time. And Will knew that anything he did would not, could not save Nico. And crying was not going to help him in any way. He took a deep breath, and readied himself, he would not let Nico catch a glimpse of hell.

He grabbed hold of Nico, hugged him, putting his face in his chest, so he doesn't catch a glimpse of anything. But Nico turned his head, and when Will caught a gasp, he looked down, and lost his concentration for a moment. And Nico ended up catching a glimpse of hell. It took extra energy, from Will's side to hold on to everything, and take him to the heaven as soon as possible.

He breathed a sigh of relief, when they reached the heavens safely, but that was short lived, because

Nico pushed Will away from himself, and Will could see his defenses going up, and he could feel his own heart breaking, as Nico said, "Where am I? Who are you? And why are you touching me?"

 ***Evil laugh* sorry folks... See you next series. :D**


	18. As promised - AN

As promised, the next series, 'The Fallen Angel' is out. Go read, review, and follow it! Love you guys!


End file.
